Niagara Schmalz
by The Kobold Necromancer
Summary: Bridgette and Cody have been friends since the start of TDWT, and now must compete in the romantic-themed Niagara Falls challenge. But while both have always thought each other just friends, what are they really thinking deep down? A Codette one-shot.


**Disclaimer** - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. No profit is being made by this fanfiction. If SOPA tries to do something about it, a pox upon that.

**Romantic Note** - Main pairing is Cody/Bridgette, side pairings involve Heather/Harold, Izzy/Ezekiel, a couple minor ones, and one not to be taken seriously. This little one-shot is for TDI Charlie Brown's contest. Go read his stuff now!

**Warning** - This one-shot contains kissing, innuendos, some bad language and one bomb. Also, cartoonish abuse and violence, but don't worry, it's nothing you haven't seen in TD. Or is it? *_evil grin_*

Setting consists of TDWT AU, shortly before Niagara Falls.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Chapter Only** - Niagara Schmalz

…

* * *

><p><strong>Team Victory<strong> - Bridgette, Cody. (_Ex-Members_: Ezekiel, Duncan, Lindsay, Courtney.)

**Team Chris** - Izzy, Owen, Noah, Alejandro. (_Ex-Members_: Tyler.)

**Team Amazon** - Harold, Heather. (_Ex-Members_: Sierra, Leshawna, DJ, Gwen.)

* * *

><p>Bridgette's eyes fluttered open when the plane hit some turbulence. She grunted as she pushed herself up off of the comfortable object she had been napping on. As she stretched and felt her joints pop as she loosened them out, the comfy object spoke to her.<p>

"You sure conked out for someone who was just resting her eyes. Happen to dream about anything?"

The comfort object, also known as Cody, smiled at her, which she returned. She stood up from her relaxing, first class seat as she stretched more. "As best one can on a plane. I swear, even first class seats don't compare to an actual bed."

"I hear you on that, but it sure as heck beats economy."

Bridgette nodded at this as she titled her head to crack her neck, which Cody winced. Finishing her stretching, she said, "So are we there yet, Cody?"

"Chris hasn't said anything about our arrival. Where do you think our next destination will be?"

"Beats me. Where would you like it to be?"

"So many choices still… Russia, China, Spain, Mexico… but you know, I always wanted to see Hawaii, the American island state? It always looks gorgeous, tropical, a really beautiful place to see."

"And the bikini girls too?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He grinned right back at her, wiggling his eyebrows. "And also hula skirt gals in coconut bras!"

It was a typical Cody answer, and she rolled her eyes with a little smile. Cody did tend to think about girls quite a bit, to the point of being predictable, but at least he was fun about it and not perverted.

That was one of the things that had led Bridgette to being his friend at the beginning of the season, she reminisced. Cody wound up on her team with Courtney, Duncan, Lindsay, and Ezekiel. Team Victory had not been victorious much, since Courtney and Duncan were always arguing.

While both Lindsay and Ezekiel were nice people, Bridgette found herself sticking with Cody. Ever since Egypt, and especially during a cold trek together in the Yukon, she found his company quite enjoyable. He managed to make her forget the cold, and the annoying challenges, with his friendly, humorous nature.

Cody could make her smile even during the worst of times. Currently would be one of those times, as she had recently voted off her friend Courtney, and wanted to take her mind off it.

"Wouldn't you want to go to Hawaii?" Cody asked. "Handsome surfer men, as far as the eye can see, all the Justins you could ask for."

"Oh yes, it would be lovely if I wanted man meat," she played along with his joke as she stood up to get them a can of soda each. "But personally, I want to go to Surfer's Paradise in New Zealand!"

"I've heard you talk about that place several times," Cody said, accepting the soda happily. "I'd love to see it too."

"Oh yes, I plan there one day," she replied. She waited until Cody took his first big swig of soda, and then slyly added, "It's where I plan to lose my virginity."

As planned, Cody performed a spit-take. Coughing hard as Bridgette cackled in victory, the geek couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah, good one, got me there."

The tomboy surfer continued to laugh, and Cody couldn't help but marvel at how musical her laughter was. Bridgette, he always knew, had a sweet smile, but knowing her more had led him to realize how sweet she was all around.

Ever since the two had become friends in Egypt, he had come to rely on her for cheer during the show that had little to smile about. Bridgette had been a peace keeper when their team was still a team, and much needed.

Duncan and Courtney had voted off Lindsay and Ezekiel (the latter greatly upsetting Izzy), and continued to argue. It was only because of Bridgette that Cody didn't lose it with all the pointless bickering, it was only because of her that he had managed to make it this far in the game.

Cody had to admit, he loved attractive girls, and Bridgette was no exception. Though most considered her plain, he though she was rather attractive; however, this was a little strange, he didn't always think that so strongly and wonder what changed his mind recently.

Bridgette leaned back in her chair as she sipped her drink. "Maybe we'll be lucky and we won't be stuck in some place that's freezing cold again."

"Yes, Sweden is very nice, but you shiver like if you're about to come apart, Lemon-Lime."

She chuckled at his nickname for her. Cody had given her this nickname over the following: her hair was lemon yellow, her eyes were lime green, and she didn't like to drink caffeinated sodas. At first, she thought it was a bizarre nickname, but it grew on her.

"I have to admit, I don't like the cold so much, even if I grow up near the beach," Bridgette admitted. "With my luck, our next stop is Siberia."

"If it is, I'll hold you again, so long as you don't cut off the circulation to my arm again."

She slugged said arm playfully, chuckling. Bridgette had to mentally admit, she had clung to him in her shivering state like if he was her lifeline. Truth be told, there was more to it than just that.

Bridgette and Cody, in Area 51 a few challenges back, had decided to vote off Courtney, and the CIT wasn't happy about it. She was shouting at them before Chris pushed her out of the plane, before Bridgette could explain and apologize. Bridgette had felt sorry for her, but her temper was getting out of hand; she hoped on whatever Aftermath was on the show, Courtney had found peace.

The outbreak of fury had erupted when almost everyone believed that Duncan and Gwen were having an affair. Duncan hadn't denied anything, which led everyone to believe it was true; however, when it came down to his elimination, he hadn't been seeing her behind Courtney's back.

"_He probably thought he was being considered a stud for making people think he was seeing both Courtney and Gwen_," Bridgette thought. "_No regrets in voting him off, even if he was innocent… at least, in the sense of not guilty, but still not so innocent._"

As it had turned out, Gwen and Tyler had fallen for each other, and whenever Gwen had disappeared, she was seeing him. The two had since been eliminated from the game, but Bridgette and even Cody were happy for them.

"Tyler's a good guy," Cody had said, though she could see how upset he was. "I am happy for them."

Bridgette had tried to console him, because he really did talk about Gwen a lot. She had wanted to help him hook up with Gwen, it was like pairing up two of her good friends. Though when the secret of Gwen and Tyler was out, that was no longer possible, and she had to comfort him.

"It could have been worse," he had said as she had hugged him. "She could have really been seeing Duncan."

"Yes, that would have been awful."

Bridgette and Cody had done very well despite losing four teammates and his biggest crush. They had earned first place in Australia and Sweden, absolutely stomping the other two teams. Something about their chemistry as friends had led them to work very well together.

"_I still don't understand how we work together so well_," she thought to herself as she glanced at him. "_Maybe it is true, that good people working together can accomplish great things_."

Cody leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. It looked like he was contemplating turning on the fans, but he was also deep in thought. The show had been quite the roller coaster of emotion and events, and every time he thought about it, he only made it this far because of her.

"_What is it about her that makes her so… nice_?" he pondered. "_I know it's weird, but nice just seems to be… rare these days. I guess with how mean girls are all the rage, even Gwen had a bit of a temper._"

He still regretted not approaching Gwen and telling her how he felt. Cody had admired her even when it seemed all others turned on her during Total Drama Action. He had watched her webcam wars with Heather, and he had always tried to chat with her when he could during the current season. Sadly, it had not worked out, but he knew it could have been worse.

And that was mostly because of Bridgette, who had not only comforted him but helped knock him out of his slump. Cody knew he had a bit of an ego, but when it came to loss, he never took that very well. Bridgette had lifted him back up, just a little bit forcefully too, and helped him focus again.

Now here they were, a team of two, and doing very well together. Yet neither of them really knew why their friend was so compatible. Did they just overlook how smart and kind the other was all this time? They never did spend a season together.

Cody wondered how she had stayed single. Seriously, they wrote songs about how sweet girls like her _had_ to be taken. Geoff and Ezekiel had both shown a lot of interest in her, even DJ had been a little close to her.

Bridgette was right now thinking about the same thing. Ezekiel had really started off on the wrong foot, but after some time to realize how the world worked, he had become her friend; by this time, however, Izzy had shown a great deal of interest in him, and she delighted in helping the two have time.

Geoff had been interested since day one of TDI. He was funny, cool, and handsome, but for some reason, she didn't really feel "possible boyfriend" vibes from him. Still, she and him remained on good terms, and when he hooked up with Lindsay, she couldn't be happier for him. The two were a lot more compatible than most would think.

And with DJ, she and him were just friends, though she had to admit, she was tempted. Bridgette did have a soft spot for nice, mature guys; she never did buy into the bad boy craze ("I don't want a boyfriend with a conscious desire to kill me," she had argued with Gwen over vampires.) Though DJ and her never did hit it off, but being friends was fine with her.

As Cody had only really wanted Gwen, he hadn't pursued anyone else. Vice versa was unfortunately true, as Sierra, the overeager fangirl who joined this season, had been coming after him with less-than-comfortable methods. Bridgette had taken it upon herself to stop Sierra from molesting Cody.

Eventually, Sierra had been booted from the game, hollering all the way. It had been a happy day for Cody, and he had hugged all the members of Team Amazon, even Heather, for kicking her off.

Where Bridgette had saved him from Sierra, Cody saved her from, well, herself. While the surfer girl was incredible on the water, she wasn't so coordinated on land, and was almost always causing crashes and spills. He had caught her multiple times, helping her from wiping out on land. It was embarrassing at times, but she appreciated it.

The two continued to ponder about the other, until Chris's loud voice buzzed on the intercom. "_Attention, tourists! We are about to land at our next destination, so get ready!_

"_There we go. Announcement's done. Wanna take this baby through a few barrel rolls to freak them out, Chef?_"

"_Hehe, sounds like fun!_"

Cody and Bridgette exchanged horrified glances, buckled their belts, and clung to each other as the plane started to roll around like a downed fighter plane.

* * *

><p><strong>(Niagara Falls, Casino.)<strong>

"I will kill you both," Heather was muttering, walking unsteady as Harold tried to help her. "I'll kill you, I swear it."

"Oh, get in line," Noah grumbled, also wobble-walking through the casino. He smelt really bad, Owen had thrown up all over him when Chris and Chef had turned the barely functioning jet into a roller coaster without a track. He was only given two minutes to quickly shower off after they landed.

"Are you okay, Bridgette?" Cody asked as helped his friend walk, looking at her green face. "I'm sorry to say this, but you look awful."

"I feel awful," she assured him. "Oh God, let me lie down for a few hours, the world is still spinning like the worst wipe out ever."

"Poor chica," Alejandro said. "Motion sickness is awful, I hope you recover soon."

She smiled at him, a tinge of a blush in her face. Cody tried to shove aside his jealousy, as he knew Bridgette really fancied Alejandro. He didn't fully trust the new contestant, he just seemed rather… crafty to Cody, like a sly fox.

Only Izzy seemed to be just fine after the wild ride they all had had, skipping and humming to herself. She spun around a couple times, as if to keep the flow of the plane rolling still with her.

The eight were led by Chef through the fancy casino to a stage, where Chris was standing in a very fancy suit. He looked like he was ready for a wedding, or…

"Nice outfit, Chris," Noah commented. "Are you preparing to model for a wedding cake figurine?"

Chris waved this away, saying, "Well, are you ready today, tourists, for your next challenge, here at Niagara Falls?"

Bridgette only groaned, to which Cody rubbed her back. Owen let out a sickly burp, and Noah stepped away from his big friend. Heather snarled, getting the strength to push away from Harold. Izzy and Alejandro nodded, looking apprehensive.

"Heather and I can take on anything," Harold insisted, pumping his fist. "M'lady may be a little under the weather now, but she and I are going to keep fighting the good fight!"

"You know," Heather spat, "'M'lady' can talk for herse-"

She heaved in the midst of trying to talk, and blitzed for the nearest trash bin to throw up again. Cody covered Bridgette's ears to prevent her from hearing the queen bee toss more of her cookies.

"I'm fine now, Cody," she said as she pulled his hands away. "Man, and I thought I was the queasy one."

"You've managed to strengthen your stomach since those days," Cody noted, as he glanced over at Heather. "Holy cow, she's really hurling."

"Feh, she deserves it," Bridgette muttered, but quietly so a certain nerd didn't hear. "She's been nothing but awful every season so far, and this one has been no exception."

"Yeah, but Harold still fancies her."

"I really wish he didn't," she bemoaned, watching Harold rub Heather's back. "He's a great guy, he could do so much better."

"Love is blind, I guess."

"It shouldn't be this blind; I dread to think how she could take advantage of his affections."

After Heather was done hurling, the contestants looked back at Chris, who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Sheesh, are you all almost done?"

"Hey now," Alejandro snapped, "you're the one who made the plane spin like a tornado."

"And you know what?" Chris said with a grin, "I had fun too. Now then, we have two major announcements! The first is that all teams are now gone! Ended! You are now all on your own, in a free-for-all for the one _million_ dollars! Let that sink in for a minute!"

It did, and everyone was surprised when they realized the game had completely changed. Izzy stepped away from her former teammates and waved good-bye to them. Noah tried to do the same, but Owen grabbed in a hug, squeezing him and crying out that he would not let his best friend go no matter what. Heather tried to step away from Harold too, but in her case, she was too physically drained to make any such attempt.

Cody and Bridgette looked at each other, both a little upset with the change. "I guess this means," he said, "that we're no longer teammates."

"True, but it doesn't mean we're not friends anymore, right?"

"Of course not," he exclaimed, waving his hands. "We're still cool! So, I guess you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I rarely think about supermodels."

He smirked at her joke, and said, "Look, we may not be teammates, but we can still try to work together. What do you say? Form a little… I hesitate to call it alliance, that's kind of been an ugly word."

Bridgette shook her head, smiling at him. "We don't need an alliance, we're friends. Friends to the end?"

"And then some."

They at first reached out to shake hands, and ended up hugging each other before they realized they were doing it. The hug lasted a few seconds longer than either meant it to, and when they finally did part, both the geek and the surfer were blushing slightly. Izzy nearby rocked on her feet and grinned at the two friends.

"Are you finished now?" Chris exclaimed, startling everyone. "It's so annoying how you all take so much time to do anything."

"But you're the one who told us to let it sink in," Alejandro protested.

"Can't hear you, it's not me talking," the host said with his haughty grin. "But now that the eight of you are on your own, we are going to have to pair you up for this next challenge! Literally!"

"You break us up," Noah said, "just to make us up? How nice, our host is a crappy matchmaker."

"Stop talking! Now, we have two choices for this… but just to let you all know, Niagara Falls is quite the spot for weddings and honeymoons! And thus, our next challenge is all about marriage!"

The curtains on the stage pulled open, and everyone, including Chris, screamed in horror as they saw Chef Hatchet, standing in the middle of the stage, wearing a very pretty bridal dress. The large man was also wearing matching earrings, a tiara, and heels; he looked pretty happy, though he was trying to scratch an itch in his butt at the moment.

"Chef man," Chris was shouting over the sound of Heather puking again, "why you gotta wear that? I didn't say you had to!"

"What?" Chef responded. "You didn't? Oh… well then, I should go change."

He walked off-stage, passing a rather large slot machine that was positioned on the right side of the stage. The machine was as big as an RV, but the pictures weren't cherries or sevens, they looked to be pictures of the remaining contestants.

"Now then," Chris said, "our challenge will feature four happy couples, and our lovely ladies will be wearing some very nice dresses!"

"Hooray," Izzy cheered. "I always wanted to see how good my wedding dress looks!"

Noah raised an eyebrow at this. "What a… normal dream for you."

"Because I'm sure that my wedding will be during the zombie apocalypse, and I want to see how good it looks before I get zombie blood and brains all over it."

"And there we go, we're back to Izzy."

Bridgette looked rather interested too, trying to imagine herself in a wedding dress. "That sounds interesting, Chris, but are the men dressing up too?"

"No, why would we waste time on that? Men already have to suffer going through weddings and wearing tuxedos, we just want the women in lovely dresses!"

"But you're in a tuxedo right now," Alejandro declared.

"You know, every time you talk, I have to remind myself it's not me, so it doesn't matter."

Alejandro sulked, glancing over at Bridgette. "What a shame, I would have liked to see myself in a tux."

"Yeah, me too," Cody said. "I haven't worn one in the longest time, I'd like to see if I'd look good in one."

Alejandro mentally scoffed at this, while Bridgette giggled. "I think," she said, "you both would like very handsome."

"Thank you, chica."

"Yeah, thanks, Lemon-Lime."

As Bridgette continued to giggle, Chris cleared his throat. "Now we have eight people, so we will have four couples. Perfect! I could let you all have partners at random, but I'll let you pick if you want; it's always fun to see you all squirm."

Harold's hand immediately shot up. "I request to be Heather's husband for this challenge."

"Sounds fine to me. Heather, how do you feel?"

"Ughh," Heather moaned, hunched over the trash bin, "whatever."

"Very well, you are going to be Harold's wife."

"Whatever, I don't… wait, WHAT?"

"Yes," Harold exclaimed, pumping his fist. Heather tried to protest, but Chris had moved on.

"Who's next?"

The others looked at each other, and Alejandro was first to speak, looking between Izzy and Bridgette. "Well, this is quite the predicament," he admitted, smiling handsomely. "Either the feisty Izzy or the sweet Bridgette; it's rather hard to pick between you two."

As both girls giggled at this, Noah and Cody fumed silently, the former saying, "Yeah, whatever, Casanova."

Cody cleared his throat and stepped up, but the words seemed to become stuck inside before he could get them out. "_What am I doing?_" he thought. "_Am I really trying to say what I am thinking?_"

"Um," was all he managed to say aloud, but loud enough for all to hear. He kept glancing at Bridgette, the ground, and back again at her. "I was actually… hoping that…"

"Oh goody," Izzy squealed in joy. "Cody wants to be my husband!"

She leapt over and spun around him, grinning and giggling in that hyperactive way of hers. "Where do you want to honeymoon?"

"No, no I don't want… um," he stammered. "What I mean to say is…"

Before he could correct this, trying to ignore the laughs from the others, Izzy leaned in close and whispered so only she could hear, "Izzy knows what you want."

She shoved him towards Bridgette, and the surfer girl had to catch him, a first actually. As Cody corrected himself, he looked into the eyes of his friend, and, fighting nerves and fear, forced out the words, "Would you like to be my partner in this, Bridgette?"

Bridgette was blushing, and giggling nervously at first, but she pushed aside her own nerves and said, "Yes, Cody, I'd love to. I'd like to, I mean, I would like being… your partner too."

"Way to go, Code-meister," Owen cheered. "A wife like Bridgette is awesome!"

Bridgette and Cody waved off their large friend's comments, trying to still steady their nerves. As they talked, Izzy bounded over to Alejandro.

"Can you be my husband for this?" she asked. "I mean, you're not a substitute for Ezekiel, but I think you'd be great."

"It'd be an honor," said Alejandro with a gentleman's bow, mentally laughing over the fact that it was he who had secretly been responsible for Ezekiel's elimination.

Owen and Noah looked at the others, then at each other. "Hey Chris," Noah shouted, "there's only two guys left! Do you have a couple girls for us or something?"

"No, I have something better," Chris said, "and I was so hoping for this! It's like one of those things you can only pray for the opportunity for, and here it is!"

Noah's eyes widened in terror of what was obviously going to happen. A list of witty replies came to his mind, growing to over a hundred in a manner of seconds, but unfortunately, indignant frustration resulted in a simple, "No! No way! Owen is not going to be my bride!"

"Aw," Owen muttered, "I'm sure I could lose the weight to fit into my dress for the wedding!"

"You actually want to wear the dress?"

"Well, when my oldest brother got married, I had to help model the dress for his fiancé, since no one else was her size."

"That's so sweet," Bridgette cooed. "You helped her out like that? How nice of you!"

"It's disturbing," Noah grumbled, "that's what it is."

"Dude, if I had siblings," Cody said, flashing a thumbs-up at his big friend, "I'd want a brother like you, willing to do anything to help make my wedding a reality!"

"Oh, already looking forward to the wedding, my future husband?" Bridgette said, grinning at her friend.

"Can Owen be our best man, my future wife, Lemon-Lime?"

"Daw, shucks," Owen gushed, "I'd love to be your best ma-"

A very painful CLANG! echoed around the casino, and everyone winced as Owen fell over, Chris Maclean holding a frying pan. "Anyone else," the host snapped, "want to digress from my speaking time?"

They all shook their heads, and he grinned as he looked over at Noah. "Owen is not going to be your bride."

"Did you have to give him a concussion to tell him that? Jeez."

"_You_ are going to be _his_ bride!"

There was silence in the casino. Noah was a gamer, and while he had great intellect and wit, there is something all non-gamers should know about gamers: they have an explosive center. When things do not go their way very, very, _very_ badly, a fury like none you have ever seen could be released.

That was the case when Noah realized Chris was going to make him wear a bridal dress and "marry" his friend on the show that seemed to insist he wasn't straight.

"Oh well," Noah said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I guess that cannot be avoided, we all have to HELL NO, YOU SON OF A BI-"

"Now now now," Chris said.

"No nows, it's never, you bastard, I am _not_ being someone's bride! I'll kill you, I'll kill all you!"

"While Noah is throwing a hissy-fit over the flower arrangements of his wedding," Chris said, "will you all follow me?"

Noah continued to shout at Chris, reduced eventually to furious brooding as he had to drag his unconscious friend along. Bridgette and Cody exchanged looks as this fury went on.

"He really is against this, isn't he?" Bridgette asked.

Cody smiled at Bridgette's way of understating things, and shrugged. "Noah and Chris have been feuding since the season began, somehow I knew it would come to this."

"He should realize that it's a fake wedding, and we've done far worse on this show."

"I know, but I think his pride is getting in the way."

Bridgette chuckled, shrugging her slender shoulders too. "Well, as upset as he is, I'm okay with this. After all, I'm marrying a friend of mine."

"And I'm marrying a friend too," Cody said, smiling at her. "I'm taking you to Surfer's Paradise for our honeymoon."

"Oh, you are just too sweet, Cody Anderson."

"You too, Lemon-Lime."

She chuckled as they continued to follow Chris. Half a minute later, she whispered at him, "Hey, you're not taking me to Surfer's Paradise because of those future plans I told you about, are you?"

* * *

><p>"The rules of this sub-challenge are simple," Chris Maclean shouted in the megaphone. "Grooms are at the beginning of the walkway, brides on these raised platforms at the end. As we have blindfolded the grooms, the brides are going to have to give them instructions by yelling at them… just like real wedding preparations!"<p>

Bridgette rolled her eyes at this, she was really getting sick of Chris slamming weddings. She had to admit, she had started to wonder if one day she would get married, and what it would be like; maybe her future husband wouldn't mind a marriage at the beach.

"First groom to the end picks the dress for his bride," Chris said, and take a look at these lovely dresses.

Four small platforms were elevated, and the three girls, despite being a tomboy, a crazy girl, and a stuck-up queen bee, couldn't help but squeal in delight at them. Three of the dresses were pure white, frilled, and very well-designed. One was shiny and almost glowing in how beautiful it looked, it was definitely the best of the three good ones.

The bad one was really frumpy and had odd accessories attached to it, not to mention it was an awkward shade of purple. It was a wide-awake nightmare for any woman, even Gwen if she was here, to have to wear.

"There is no way I am wearing that ugly thing," Heather spat, then shouted in her bullhorn, "Harold! Do not read anything into this, but you had better win!"

"Yes, my lady," the lovestruck nerd shouted back. "I will do whatever I can to please you, my sweet bride-to-be!"

"I said don't read anything into to!"

"Enough," Chris said, holing up a starting pistol, "let us begin the humiliation! And grooms, just to warn you, there are mud pits, pools, rocks, and boulders in your way, so let us hope your brides will be good leaders! Ready?"

"I'm not doing a damn thing," Noah shouted.

"Ready then! Go!"

Harold took off running the moment the starting pistol went off, but Heather wasn't as quick-witted, and couldn't tell him to avoid a boulder before he crashed into it.

"Alright, Alejandro," Izzy said, "get ready to move right to avoid the mud pit. Ha ha, I once was in a mud pit, trying to wallow through it to sneak up on an enemy, and when I pounced him-"

"Izzy, focus," Alejandro shouted, before falling face first into the mud pit.

"Okay, Cody, keep moving forward," Bridgette shouted. "Just take one step to your right to avoid the boulder."

Cody continued to walk blindly, his shirt grazing the boulder. "Wow, that was close. Thanks, Bridgette."

"Just keep moving forward, Cody, you're doing just fine."

"Noah?" Owen was calling out. "Noah, should I move forward? To the left? To the right?"

Noah refused to say anything, he had even thrown away his megaphone. "If Owen doesn't get a dress, I don't have to wear it," he reasoned with himself.

"Please, my little buddy, I want to get you a lovely dress! I can do this for you!"

Owen ran forward, tripped on a rock, side-swiped himself on a boulder, splashed through a mud pit, then fell in a water trap.

The race continued, and though Cody didn't fall in any traps, Bridgette was determined for her friend to not be hurt. He could tell she was being careful for his sake, but was hoping she would tell him to hurry as opposed to take it slow; he wouldn't mind seeing Bridgette in a lovely dress.

In the end, it was Alejandro who made it to the finish line first, due to his athletic prowess and Izzy being able to give good directions when she stopped digressing. Cody arrived second, while poor Harold stumbled in third (Heather was really bad at giving directions.)

Owen dragged his sore self over the finish line, a real wreck. He hadn't been able to hear Noah protesting, telling him to go back. As he pulled off his blindfold, he exclaimed, "I made it, right? Did I get Noah a pretty dress?"

He looked over at Alejandro holding the prettiest dress, Cody a very nice one, and Harold a semi-decent one. All that was left was the ugly, awkward, violet wedding dress.

"Is purple your color, Noah?" Owen asked hopefully.

"I will kill you," Noah grumbled as he clenched his fists. "I'll kill all you!"

"Girls," Chris said, chuckling over the cynic's fury, "you have ten minutes to change into your dresses! Noah, you must wear yours!"

"I won't! You can't make me, I don't care if I get kicked off the show-"

"Chef, help him into the dress, will you?"

Chef, still wearing a dress, dragged Noah away with the girls, all the while Noah was going full-gamer rage berserk. "I'll kill all you of you," he vowed at the top of his lungs. "I will go Master Chief on you and crush you under my boot, then tea-bag you! I'll go Kratos and lay out a warpath on you, Chris McZeus! I am going to corpse camp you for all of tonight and then some!"

"He seems rather irked," Harold said to Cody. "It's rather unlike him."

"It's because he doesn't have a lovely lady as his bride," Cody said, shrugging. "I mean, I'd be upset if Chris put me in a dress and told me to marry a boy."

"Yes, I finally will have a moment with my lady," Harold said, smiling at the thought. "Three seasons I have been pursuing her, and now, I can finally show her my affections."

"Good luck with that buddy," Cody said, thinking as well, "_Really, good luck with that; I don't know if Heather has a nice bone in his body to accept the affection you keep giving her._"

"But you know, I have to say, I envy you a little, Cody."

"What?" Cody asked, turning towards him. "Why?"

"You've been friends with Bridgette for just one season, and you two are already ready to have this fake wedding and enjoy it. It's very romantic."

"What?" he repeated. "Bridgette and I are friends! There's nothing romantic about this!"

"Oh?" Harold said, raising an eyebrow. "Bridgette and I are friends too, but I didn't stand up to be her hubby for this contest."

"Just friends, really! We've just done really well throughout this contest, and we're… it's not anything special. She'd say the same thing, we're friends."

Harold chuckled and looked away, adjusting his glasses. "_That's usually how it starts off,_" he thought to himself. "_You start off as friends, then you realize just how awesome your friend is. But you're stubborn, and she's shy too in her way… hopefully, this challenge will give you both the backbone you need._"

* * *

><p>"Izzy, you look incredible!" Bridgette gushed, hugging her friend. "That dress looks amazing on you!"<p>

"Aw, thank you!" Izzy twirled around, the dress flowing like water around her. "I am so keeping this dress, I don't care what Chris says! This'll look so great before the zombie apocalypse!"

"Um, sure, but please don't get blood on it like you said, it looks incredible!"

"I know I look glowing, sexy, beautiful, and awesome, yes yes! But you look amazing too, Bridgette!"

"Really?" Bridgette said, looking down at herself in her white, sleek dress. She corrected her white gloves, feeling unnaturally feminine. "I'm not really the dress type."

"But you look so good in them."

"Yeah but I only wear them out of necessity! I don't think I look that good in them."

"Bridgette, you look like the cover of a bridal magazine! Cody is going to love this, he's going to be so happy!"

"What?" the surfer girl asked, looking at her in astonishment. "Well, yeah, I guess, he's okay with this contest."

"That's not what I meant, girlfriend."

"Izzy, Cody and I are friends-"

"Oh sure, you've been hanging out close together since this season began!"

"Our team was really argumentative!"

Izzy bobbed on her feet as she continued to smile at Bridgette, and the surfer girl sighed. "Look, Cody and I… we're friends, and I do like him. But I think his heart will always go for a more wicked kind of girl, like Gwen is. I'm not his kind."

"I thought female was his kind."

"Cody isn't as big a horn dog as you'd think; I'm sure you have openly discussed sex more than him, Izzy."

"I am devious, aren't I?" she said, wiggling her red eyebrows. "But hey, if you insist! Just have fun, you two!"

"I'm sure we will, but just as friends! And you have fun too, Alejandro is going to love you in that dress!"

"Thank you! But I wish my Zeke was here, I'd love for him to be my husband for this. He'd love to see me in this dress, I know it!"

"You do look incredible!"

Heather walked by at this moment, and scoffed. "It's the dress, not her," she commented. "Izzy in anyone doesn't look good, it's just a really good dress."

The two girls glared at Heather as she sulked in her average but still very nice wedding dress. This tension was gone when Noah walked up next to them, Chef Hatchet right behind him.

He wasn't wearing the ugly purple dress, he was wearing a nice, white wedding dress (Chris had decided that he wanted it to be a real wedding dress since he could force Noah to do it.) The fabric was sleek and shiny, the tiara sparkling, and the bouquet Chef had made him hold was beautiful. Everything on Noah, from his veil draped behind his head, down to the white heels he was wearing, was beautiful.

His humiliated, furious frown was anything but lovely.

"If you," he warned the girls, "say one word-"

Heather burst out laughing, pointing at him and then falling backwards. She cackled nonstop, kicking her feet up. Bridgette and Izzy were much more polite, but the redhead bride couldn't help but grin.

"Technically," Izzy said, "she hasn't said one word yet."

"I will take her apart," Noah growled, "in alphabetical order, if she does not desist."

"Hey Noah," Bridgette said, approaching him, "look, I know you're upset, but this isn't really painful or gross."

"It is both inside, Bridgette. You two have your Casanovas to look forward to, my chubby buddy is my upcoming groom; please kill me."

"There are worse things in life."

Noah scoffed. "Whatever. You and Cody have fun, Bridgette, if you can get past your denial."

Before Bridgette could protest to this, Heather snorted in laughter and said, "Are you jealous, Noah, that Cody is marrying Bridgette, and not you?"

He threw his bouquet in her face.

* * *

><p>"My dearest Izzy," Alejandro gushed, and he really was speaking the truth for once when he said, "you look extraordinary!"<p>

"Thank you, my Latin love!"

He took her hand as they walked to the platform cliff that Chris was leading them all to, right over the waters of Niagara Falls itself. Harold had kissed Heather's hand, which she yanked away as soon as he did, and walked next to him, sulking and bitter to be with this nerd.

Noah was even more bitter and sulking, especially since Chris hadn't stopped laughing at him. Owen's encouragement that he looked lovely in white and the dress really fit him just made things worse.

Cody was blown away when he saw Bridgette in her wedding dress. "Oh wow," was all he could say at first. "Bridgette, you look… incredible! Beyond incredible!"

"Oh stop," she said, "you're making me blush!"

"I cannot help it, you do look amazing, Lemon-Lime!"

She tried to hide her face, but her blush was very obvious, and it only increased when he hooked his arm in hers. This wasn't the first time they had linked arms: keeping him warm in the Yukon, soothing her nerves in the Amazon jungle, trying to calm each other down in the hunt for Jack the Ripper in London. However, now, it seemed like something else.

"I just wish I had something nicer to wear," he admitted. "I mean, you look glamorous, and I am wearing the same, boring clothing as always. You deserve better-"

"Cody," she interrupted, "you look just fine. Don't think you need to change!"

The two looked at each other, and managed to smile without blushing like crazy. Chris turned to address all of them, pointing at a single rope that was tied tight between the platform they were on now, and a platform clear on the other side of Niagara Falls.

"You see this?" he said to all the contestants. "This is the Tightrope of Love! You are going to cross it, then answer the questions of Patrol Guard Hatchet! The first couple to make it across and answer his questions correctly wins first place, first class, and immunity in the vote-off tonight! Also, the girl gets to keep the dress!"

"How on Earth do you pass someone on the rope?" Cody asked. "Are we really going to try and shove people off into the waters below?"

"That is a really long way to go," Bridgette commented, looking over the side too. "I don't want to push anyone!"

"It'll be very hard to push someone," Chris said, chuckling deviously, "because the men are going to carry the women over like if it was over the threshold! And yes, that includes you two too, Noah and Owen."

"No no no no no," Noah shouted, almost purple with rage over this. "I may be dressed like this and Owen may be my fake groom, but I am not going to be carried over the threshold over Niagara Falls by him!"

"I won't drop you, if that's what you're worried about," Owen assured him.

"That's the least of my concerns!"

"Well Noah," Chris said, his smile becoming more evil, "if you refuse, you _and_ Owen will be eliminated from TDWT!"

"And your threat is?"

"Noah," Bridgette exclaimed, frowning at him, "you cannot let Owen be eliminated from the competition because you don't want to compete!"

"Tell you what, Noah," Chris said, "since you and Owen are last, you can wait until everyone else has started up, then you and your handsome, chubby hubby will go."

"Kill…," Noah muttered under his breath, "… will… kill you…"

"Alejandro and Izzy," the host said, turning to the couple, "you're up first! Get going!"

Izzy nodded, and then jumped into Alejandro's arms. The handsome teen smiled as he set off down the tightrope with incredible balance.

"He sure is athletic," Bridgette said. "I wonder how he got to be like that."

"Yeah, I'm a little jealous," Cody admitted. "I wish I could that strong."

"Don't be hard on yourself, your boyish frame is something a lot of girls like," she said, smiling at him. "Maybe there's another goth gal out there who loves how you look."

Cody chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head as he looked at her appreciatively. Chris decided to ruin the moment to shout very loudly right behind them, "Okay you two! You can go now!"

Bridgette frowned at the host, then smiled at her friend again. They took a couple seconds as she pulled herself up into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cody tediously stepped onto the rope, trying desperately to balance himself, as she clung to him. They started to walk, slowly but surely.

Cody was having the most difficult time, as Bridgette's cleavage was less than a foot away from his eyes, and she was clinging to him so tight, much softer than he could have imagined. Bridgette was also finding it hard to focus, because as she pulled herself into Cody's chest, and, while not as wonderful as Alejandro's or Justin's, she was finding herself very comfortable. Her fingers started to pet the back of his neck affectionately before she realized it, but his shiver made her realize.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm cool," he said. "Seriously, I thought the falls would be the biggest distraction, but you are beating them out."

"I am not a distraction," she pouted.

"Nope, you are, Lemon-Lime."

"Oh, I'm not that great, Cody."

"Now who's being hard on themselves?" he asked. "Look, Bridgette, you're my friend, so I can safely say you are definitely great."

"You're just being nice, since it's our wedding and all."

"I can compliment you still."

By this time, they were almost at the other side, and Alejandro and Izzy were heading back. He was shaking his head, saying, "The 'pterodactyl?' You really thought the pterodactyl was Canada's national bird!"

"It was a joke, I didn't think he would take it seriously! It was pretty funny, though!"

Alejandro and Izzy stood in front of Cody and Bridgette, as the redhead waved at them. "We got a question wrong," Izzy explained, "so we have to head all the way back and then try go try again."

"That's too bad," Bridgette said. "So… how do we get around you?"

"I know!"

Izzy suddenly pitched herself Alejandro, grabbing his wrist as she managed to grab the tightrope, swinging underhand underneath Cody and Bridgette, and landing right back on the robe, Izzy in Alejandro's arms.

"Never," he gasped in terror, sweating from the sudden fear, "do that again."

"But it was so fun!"

Cody and Bridgette approached the end, him appreciating the platform's solid ground more than anything after having to cross that tightrope. Chef Hatchet was dressed like a guard, stuck in a little outpost with nothing to read. He had grown very upset with Chris over this whole ordeal, especially since Chris was barking out orders from a walkie-talkie.

"_Ask them some new questions,_" Chris ordered him, his voice crackling over the walkie-talkie, somehow able to be overheard over the falls. "_And make them good this time_!"

"Whatever," Chef Hatchet grumbled. "Cody, you can put Bridgette down now."

"Huh? Oh right," he said, placing her down on her feet. "Sorry, I just… she's so light."

Chef raised an eyebrow at this, then asked, "Okay, Cody… what is your name?"

"Um, Cody Anderson."

"What… is your quest?"

"I want to win this challenge and ultimately the contest," he said, exchanging glances with Bridgette, rather confused.

"What… is your favorite color?"

"Green."

Chef Hatchet nodded in thought, then Chris's voice exploded over the walkie-talkie again. "Chef, what the hell, man? Ask Bridgette some really hard questions, now!"

The cook face-palmed, moaning in disgust. "All right then. Surfer girl!"

"Y-yes?"

She fumbled with her gloves as he looked over her. He kept glancing at Cody, looking at her wedding dress, and thinking back over the course of Total Drama World Tour. Despite being brash and loud, Chef Hatchet was a softie deep down, and now he was going to combine his brashness with his softie-ness.

"Tell me how you feel about Cody."

Bridgette was quite surprised by this question, and she glanced over at Cody. He shrugged in confusion, as did she, and both flinched when Chef added in a shout, "And be honest!"

"Okay, okay," she exclaimed. "Well, um… Cody! I have known him pretty well for about… a month now, that's how long the contest has been going, right? He's been very sweet, helping me-"

"Not what he's done," Chef barked, "what you think about him!"

Bridgette sighed at the co-host's infuriating line of questioning, and also tried to ignore Chris's voice, complaining that no one cared about that. She wrung her hands as she said, "Well, he's sweet, a lot sweeter than I thought. I mean, at first I thought Cody was a horn dog, because of how he tried to pursue Gwen.

"But then I realized that it was passion, and not lust, that was driving him. Cody is a very passionate guy, he puts his heart and soul into everything, and I admire that. Into the challenges, into courting girls, even something as simple as comforting me when I'm down; he is simply too nice, and doesn't want anything in return."

She managed to look at Cody as she spoke by now. "He does this for his other friends too, it's touching how he gets along with other people. Along the way of this challenge, I've been very impressed with how caring he can be for others, how patient he is when others mess up, and how supportive he can be too."

Bridgette turned to face him, and before she knew it, without a conscious thought on the transition, she began to speak how she felt deep down. So deep, she hadn't realized any of this consciously until now, speaking out loud.

"Cody has his faults, we all do, but as obvious as those faults are, his good sides are what really shine. He cares about people, especially the girls he likes, and I know he would do anything to make a girl he likes feel like a total princess. He's just one of those guys, so rare indeed, that cares more about how someone else feels than himself; I know this, because I noticed he looked ready to scream in frustration during the challenge, but he still took time to comfort me."

She clasped her hands as she spoke, looking into the very astonished Cody's eyes. Over on the other side, Chris was staring incredulously at the walkie-talkie, broadcasting the whole speech to him, Owen, Noah, Izzy, and Alejandro (Harold and Heather were half-way across the rope, unable to hear it.)

"Cody," Bridgette continued, "is not like any boy I know, to be honest, he is like a combination of all the kinds of boys I know, and I like. And I cannot believe I didn't notice this before… but I guess after being carried ten thousand feet over raging waters, it gave me a little time to realize that Cody is the kind of sweetheart that any girl would be thrilled to know, once you get past the hormones and other things that makes people think he's not so special.

"But he is very special," she said, lowering her voice but still audible, blushing as she concluded. "Cody is very special to me… and I don't know why I have been treating him like just a common friend."

Cody could only stare at her, his mouth hanging open. He was truly thunderstruck, he had no idea she, or anyone besides his parents, could feel that way about him. Oh sure, he wanted to think others could, but to hear it from Bridgette, a girl he had always considered to be a sweetheart and a pal… his mind was blown.

Bridgette herself felt very vulnerable and emotional, watching Cody and praying this wasn't a mistake to admit. Even she herself didn't know where it had all come from, but the more she had said it, the more truthful and honest it had felt. "_Guess this is what they mean when they say, 'speaking from the heart_,'" she thought, trying to focus over the heavy hammering of her heart and humming of her mind.

The mood was suddenly changed when Chef Hatchet broke out in the loudest sob-fest either of them, or anyone around for that matter, had ever heard. He pounded on the little desk he had, exclaiming through big, snuffling sobs, "That was the beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life! Surfer girl, you really beat my soaps! Waaaaugh!"

"Chef!" Chris's voice exclaimed over the walkie-talkie. "What the hell are you doing? No one cares what that boring girl thinks about him! Tell them to turn around, and-"

"Oh shut up," Chef shouted, picking up the walkie-talkie and chucking it over the side, down to the falls. "Cody! You're up!"

"Wh-what?" the geek stammered, being very suddenly snapped from his astonishment.

"How do you feel about Bridgette? Tell us!"

"Um… I…," he stammered, looking around nervously, anywhere but at Bridgette's vulnerable eyes. He didn't know if he could do this, he was considering jumping off into the waters.

"C'mon, geek!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, how do you follow up on that? What can I say about Bridgette after that? I mean, seriously though, what can't you say about Bridgette? Granted, one could talk about her forever, she's that interesting.

"I mean, she's not without faults too, what with falling down, teasing me a lot, and loving every animal like if they were family," he said, chuckling as he remembered Bridgette nursing a squirrel in the Amazon. "But… yeah, there's a lot you could say about Bridgette."

"Then tell us how you feel!"

"Jeez, alright! Just, where to start… that is actually a good question, where can I start? She's an amazing girl. I could talk about her charity, her compassion, all of her skills and traits that are admirable, and this is all without even seeing her greatest talent yet, and that's surfing."

He chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders. "Truth be told, I haven't really met someone as heartfelt as Bridgette. She cares about others, about everyone, and I do mean that. She's friends with Harold, Gwen, Ezekiel, Leshawna, DJ, she's even nice to you, Chef. How does someone become as sweet as that, that she doesn't care about any social standings, just what is inside that counts?

"That's something I've really come to learn with her," he said. The sudden realization was washing over him, he could practically feel his heart tighten and grow, like if he was some kind of Seuss character in confessing this. "Bridgette shows me that it is what is inside that counts. It's something my mom always say, that inner beauty is the most beautiful thing of all.

"Have you ever talked to her?" he asked rhetorically. "She wants to help people, animals, nature! She's smart too, and while she does get lost in her own reality, I sometimes wish it was the real one. It's amazing how it all started out…"

As Cody talked, Izzy was shaking Alejandro as he walked the tightrope. "Go faster," she shouted, "I've waited a whole season to hear this, and I cannot hear it happen!"

Owen and Noah were standing on the platform with Chris still, wondering what was going on. The host was very bitter with Chef, considering docking his already small pay, while Owen was ecstatic about what was going on. He wanted to get on the rope and hear it too, but Noah was still not letting him carry him.

"When I first met Bridgette, I thought she was a nice, cool kind of girl," Cody was explaining, though he was slowly starting to look more at Bridgette. "She was kind, considerate, and a real tomboy. Then this season started, and I got to know her. I learned more about her, and… it all just happened over the course of this crazy season, that I haven't really fully noticed it until now.

"I call her Lemon-Lime because of her hair and eyes. But it's amazing how that lemon ponytail becomes golden, how those pale green eyes are gemstones, how she goes from being the surfer girl to beach bikini model hotness over time, if you'll forgive my metaphors."

Bridgette, squeezing her clasped hands, shook her head. She looked close to tears as she giggled over trying to picture herself as a beach bikini model.

"The more I got to know Bridgette, the more her smile was heart-warming. I guess that's why I said all those silly, stupid things, I just wanted her to smile at me. She… you have the most incredible smile, the kind that really warms your day.

"It's what kept me going throughout this abrasive season. To see you smile again, to see you happy, because a girl like you, who is sweeter than candy, and that means something when it comes from a candy glutton like me… a smile from you is worth more than the million dollars at the end of this contest.

"And I hope that…," he swallowed hard as he struggled to get the courage to conclude this, "… that I can be the boy who makes you smile like you deserve to."

There was silence, emotional silence except for the crashing of the falls, and distant yells of Izzy exclaiming for Alejandro to go faster. Bridgette and Cody stared at each other, pale green eyes meeting dark green ones.

"You…," Bridgette spoke first, softly, "you really think I tease you a lot?"

"I never really minded, it's kind of fun," he responded. "You really think I have a lot of things covering up my normal, likable self?"

"No, I never did," she said. "I thought you had a lot of hormones, but I always knew you were a nice guy… I just didn't realize how wonderfully nice until now."

"I didn't really realize until now either… weird, huh?"

"Yeah, very weird."

Even weirder was Chef Hatchet bursting into tears again, struggling to get out of his patrol box. He pulled a small bag of rice he had snuck into his pocket and threw it out over Cody and Bridgette, though they didn't notice so much because they were still looking at each other. "I pronounce you the winners of Niagara Falls!"

They didn't hear that, but they did hear Chef adding, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Cody and Bridgette swooped into each other's arms, but, as typical of Bridgette, she knocked him down and fell on him, landing in a heap on the platform. Both paused, then laughed. She stopped laughing when he cupped her face, and sat up to kiss her.

She returned it in full, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, deepening it and pulling him close to her. Chef Hatchet applauded, grinning like an idiot.

Izzy could see this from a distance, and let out an incredible cheer. "Look look," she screamed, "they're kissing! I knew it! I knew it, yahoo!"

She leapt out of Alejandro's arms, knocking him off-balance and sending him screaming to the rushing waters below. Izzy blitzed across the tightrope, also knocking Harold and Heather off near the end.

Chris was watching through binoculars on the starting platform, snarling in indignant rage. "Chef, you idiot," he shouted, "who cares about this shit? Cody and Bridgette? Who cares about that, who cares about them kissing? That isn't going to bring us ratings!"

"They're kissing?" Owen exclaimed in delight. "I wanna see, I gotta see this!"

He reached for the binoculars, while Chris shouted they were his. Owen struggled to snatch them, and when he did, he accidentally hit Chris with his large belly. The host stumbled back onto the tightrope, and lost his footing. But he didn't fall off the tightrope, he landed on it with his crotch.

"Oh my," Noah commented as Chris winced.

"That'll hurt you," Owen added.

Chris let out a whimper as he slipped off the side of the rope. Along the way down, he smacked into the rocks of Niagara Falls, then landed in a very loud and painful sounding belly flop.

"That'll hurt you more."

One of the hired sharks snatched Chris, but when it had the host in its mouth, the taste of hair gel made it nauseous, and it spat him out in a revolted gag. Chris skipped across the water, bounced off a large rock in the water, and smashed face-first into the stony side of Niagara Falls.

Owen was watching all of this through the binoculars, and, after taking a glance at Cody and Bridgette kissing affectionately on the other side, shouted his apologies and tossed Chris's binoculars down to him. They of course hit him on the head.

"That'll hurt the most," Owen whimpered, wincing.

Noah was too busy laughing his head off, rolling around on the platform cackling and whooping.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Chef Hatchet said at the podium in the Drop of Shame compartment. "We all enjoyed ourselves, and we had a very big laugh."<p>

Alejandro and Heather didn't look like they agreed, while everyone else agreed. Izzy, Harold, and Owen noticed Cody and Bridgette were holding hands, and all of them wanted to go "DAAAAW" over it.

"But now for the finale," Chef said. "Seeing that our beloved host is in traction in his private quarters, I have been granted authority to make the final call on this challenge. Despite Chris's request for Owen's elimination, I am going to override that and announce the following:

"Cody and Bridgette win first place and first class, all of the brides can keep their dresses because you looked so lovely in them, and Izzy had the most votes. Sorry, crazy girl, you're out."

"Makes no difference to me," Izzy declared as she stood up, holding her wedding dress in one arm. "Because after what I have seen today, it is you have to be truthful! Well, I miss my Ezekiel, and I'm going to tell him how I feel! Thank you, all my lovely friends! I am off!"

And thus, she jumped out of the plane, laughing in her usual Izzy sense. Everyone stood in admiration, until Harold realized something.

"Izzy," he screamed, "your parachute!"

He grabbed the parachute and chucked it out of the plane down at her. Hoping the crazy girl would get her parachute, he sighed as he stepped away from the open door. Chef Hatchet chuckled and shook his head.

"You darn kids, you are more entertaining than an episode of My Little Pony," he said. He froze when several people stared at him, and he added, "Um, that was a joke. I don't watch that show, I don't even like Rainbow Dash and Applejack!"

Most of the teenagers just shook their heads and left the room, but two stayed behind. Noah had bunched up the wedding dress he was forced to wear, and was about ready to chuck it out of the plane when Owen stopped him.

"Wait, no," his chubby buddy cried, grabbing his shoulders. "Please don't waste that nice dress!"

"Owen, I hate this dress with every fiber of my being. Give me one good reason why I should."

"Well… I was hoping I could give it as a gift to someone."

Noah blinked at this, then, slowly but surely, a sly smile spread across his face. "Owen! Have you been holding out on me? Are you seeing someone?"

"Not… not really, but I really wanted to give her a present."

"That's sweet and all, buddy, but wedding dresses are not really presents. You cannot give a girl that without her thinking you are insinuating something."

"I guess so… could we keep it for our own future brides?"

"Owen, they'll know after today that a man was the first to wear this dress."

"I guess you're right. You can chuck it."

"Thank you!"

Noah hurled the wedding dress out of the plane, where it was caught on the wing of the plane. Alejandro saw it snagged there from the window in the economy section before it tore to piece and was blown away. He rose an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Well, that was a disastrous challenge," he said to his fellow economy passengers, Harold and Heather. The queen bee, absolutely zonked, nodded as she leaned against Harold.

"I don't know about that," Harold said, very happy that his dream girl was leaning against her. "Bridgette and Cody got together."

"Yes, I guess that is something," Alejandro lied, wondering how he could use the new couple to his advantage, all sorts of evil thoughts going through his evil mind.

"Meh, all I know is," Heather muttered, "I don't care if it is a natural beauty of the world for honeymoons and gambling, I'm not going there again!"

The queen bee had been traumatized when she had fallen from the tightrope, hit the water, and then had to swim from the hired sharks. When they made it to the next pool, she was too tired to swim, and Harold had carried her. She resented every single second of it, but part of her, an undeniable part, was grateful.

"_Your reward is that I have to lean against you to prevent myself from falling over_," she thought to herself as she made herself a little more comfortable against him. "_Though… he's not as uncomfortable as I thought he would be. Guess there is something besides skin and bones to this wiry nerd._"

"I would like to call this trip," Harold said, "a real Niagara Schmalz."

"What's that?" Alejandro and Heather asked.

"It's Yiddish, it means an excessive sentimentality in art or music. And as someone who is extremely sentiment about romantic events that could be like artistic scenes in movies, I think it fits."

"Not exactly, mi amigo."

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else clever to rhyme with Falls, gosh! Walls, balls, calls, trials-"

"Don't strain yourself now," Heather muttered.

* * *

><p>In first class was not only the happy couple, but a giant wedding cake. Cody was looking at it with a strand of drool coming from his mouth, eyes twinkling in delight. Bridgette was reading the card that had been next to it.<p>

" 'Congratulations on your victory, as well as your new relationship.' It's from Chef," she read aloud, rather touched. "Well, isn't he just the sweetest guy! I mean, all this time, I thought he was mean, but I guess he has a soft side."

She caught some writing on the back of the guard, and it said, " 'P.S. - Please destroy this card so no one thinks I've gone soft.' Okay, Chef, but if you didn't want anyone to know, why leave the note?"

As she tore up the note and dropped it in a bin, she said, "Cody, you're drooling."

"What? Oh," he sputtered as he wiped it off on his sleeve. "Hey, how'd you know that? You weren't even looking at me!"

"Because I know you, Mr. Sweet Tooth," she teased, picking up a knife near the cake and cutting them a slice each, a very big one for her new, sweets-loving boyfriend. "Oh, there I go, I'm teasing you again."

"I told you, I don't mind," he said. "I know you're sweeter than this cake."

"You haven't drooled over me yet, though."

"Yeah well if I ever see you in your underwear, I'm sure that'll change."

"How chivalrous. Do you want a slice of cake or not, Cody-nova?"

"No, I do! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, relax, I'm teasing you again. Wow, maybe I do need to work on that."

She got a couple napkins for them and they sat down next to each other, eating some cake. At one point, he offered her one of those sugary frosting flowers from his cake, and she accepted it with a wink.

"So," he said after he watched her swallow the frosting goodness, "if we're going out now, what are the rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, rules for dating you."

"I don't have any rules, you know me pretty well."

"Every girl has rules. Like for one thing… I'm guessing I am going to have to learn how to surf ASAP?"

"No, I wouldn't say you _have_ to," she said. "I mean, it'd be wonderful if you did, but so long as you are okay with my desire to hit the beach every day, I'm sure it'd be fine if you do whatever you want to. Still, I don't think I am a demanding… girl…"

She trailed off as something crossed her mind, and she looked at him sadly. "Oh, this is something that might turn you off me. You're going to have to become a vegetarian."

"Uh-oh," Cody said, immediately thinking of hamburgers, hot dogs, and most of all, bacon. "Are you serious? Full vegetarian?"

"Yes. I have tried to kiss a boy who have eaten meat, it's like kissing a smoker's mouth… but worse, it's one of the ultimate turn-offs for me. And I love to kiss."

This was a mighty blow, and Cody tapped his fork against his cake. As he looked down at the sugary goodness, he smiled and said, "Well, so long as sweets aren't out of the deal, I'm cool. Besides, you've done alright so far, maybe I'll develop a taste for tofu."

"My mom and I have all these vegetarian recipes, I am sure I can help you gain a balanced diet. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Bridgette, I poured my heart over what I said, you really think I'm going to take it back because I cannot have bacon?"

She couldn't help but hug him at this, kissing his cheek. As she leaned back, she added, "Oh, and also, you're going to have to be okay with animals, especially dogs."

"I love dogs."

"Perfect!" She smiled at him as she had some more cake. "That's all I can think of for now, but I don't set rules. You'll learn about me as we go along, and me of you. Of course, you're not going to get my bra for a while, mister."

"You funny girl," Cody said, smirking at her. "Well, I have one demand too."

"Uh-oh, why do I have the feeling I'm not gonna like this?"

"That you stay the same, sweet girl like you are now."

She beamed at him, and kissed his cheek, to which he smiled and said, "Oh, and you're gonna have to try video games at least once. Playing single-player all my life has been so terrible, I want a partner for once."

"Not for those super violent games like… Call of War Gears IV, right?"

"Well, I know you won't like those, but I have a few you might like. I think I'll start you off with Phoenix Wright."

"Who's that?"

"He's a lawyer, who has to defend those wrongfully accused of murder in the courtroom. It's great, you present evidence and point out contradictions, and you shout, 'OBJECTION!'"

As he did this, he pointed across her with the hand that had his fork in it, and some of the cake splattered against Bridgette's face. As she wiped it off and smirked at his apologetic face, she took a handful of wedding cake and smeared it in his face.

"There you go, my groom," she said with a laugh. He blinked, then smeared some cake in her face. She sputtered, laughing hard, shouting, "Hey, the groom's not supposed to smear cake in the bride's face!"

"I'm a rebel, Bridgette!"

She grinned wickedly, and suddenly she was straddling his hips, leaning against him. The seat lurched back on Cody, and she was laying on top of him, her cake-smeared face in his own sugar goodness-splattered mug. "Did I mention," she purred, "that I love to kiss?"

"You did. And I've only had cake recently."

"Excellent."

She kissed him, long and sweet, caressing his face. Cody quickly discovered that Bridgette was really good at kissing, that or the rush of emotions and hormones for his first ever make-out session was in overdrive. All he knew was when she licked in his mouth, he felt a surge of euphoria.

Cupping the back of her head and wrapping an arm around her body, he held her to him as they made out, blissfully giggling, moaning, and gasping. She pet his slender, boyish frame in the process, and also wiped off the cake from their faces.

They spent about two hours kissing, before Owen banged on the door, pleading with them to share that cake he could smell all the way from economy.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**THE END.**

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

**BONUS MATERIAL!**

…

* * *

><p>Noah sulked as he crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the opposite platform, looking impatient but very pretty in his wedding dress. He looked over at Owen, who was excitedly standing in front of Chef. "Why are we here?" Noah grumbled. "Bridgette and Cody clearly won, and aside from Izzy, everyone else went over the falls, so to speak!"<p>

"I just wanted to see if there was a prize for second place," Owen admitted, "and I was gonna congratulate Bridgette and Cody, but they're a little busy, talking to Izzy right now."

"That, or making out," Noah muttered, feeling some pangs of jealousy; even a cynic like him would like a girlfriend, and Bridgette was not a bad choice for him.

"So Chef, can we get second place?" Owen asked excitedly. "My little buddy and I walked all the way over!"

"You were supposed to carry the shrimp, you big oaf," Chef remarked.

"Like hell," the "shrimp" protested, clenching his wedding gloved fists.

"Whatever, I'll let you try, since we got time while the medics retrieve Chris and the others. Owen, what is your name?"

"Um… wait, don't tell me, I know this one!"

Owen pondered over this, rubbing his blond head as he tried to think (it was very difficult for him at times). Noah face-palmed, and grumbled, "Can I please just take off this stupid dress now?"

"It's Owen! Owen Waterflower."

Chef repeated the last name in astonishment, then shrugged. "Okay, Mr. Waterflower, what is your quest?"

"Pie! No, that's not it, um… to earn second place?"

"Okay then. What's your favorite color?"

"Argh! Your questions are so complex! I should know this one, oh I should have studied!"

"It's red," Noah muttered.

"Is he right?" Chef asked Owen.

"More than likely, Noah is a lot smarter than me."

"Can't we just _GO_?" Noah snapped, trying to correct himself in the dress, realizing this was all being filmed. "I swear, this dress is killing me, and my feet hurt like hell! How does Princess Peach fight wearing these things, it's murder!"

"Owen," Chef Hatchet was asking, "tell me how you really feel about Noah!"

"How I really feel?" Owen repeated, thinking to what happened with Cody and Bridgette. He hoped Noah wouldn't take this the wrong way, but he answered anyway. "Well, he's really smart and funny, he's incredibly perceptive, I really appreciate how he's my friend and listens to me, because you know how hard it is to find someone to actually listen?"

"Oh, I know," Chef replied.

"I mean, men don't like to listen, why can't they just listen? Is it so hard to listen for five minutes when you have something on your chest you need to get off?"

"Oh, I _know_!"

"Anyway, that's why I love Noah. Like! I mean, like! I like Noah a lot… but as a platonic thing, you know? That's why I like Noah, he listens."

"And that listening someone had heard enough," Noah shouted. "This contest is over, _over_! Why am I _still_ standing here? Why am I _still_ in this _damn_ _dress_?"

"Noah," Chef Hatchet said, "how do you really feel about Owen? Be honest now."

The cynic just stood there, his wedding dress fluttering in the wind. "That's it," he snapped, "I'm jumping off the fucking cliff."

* * *

><p>…<p>

**THE REAL END!**

…

* * *

><p>And there you have it! TDI Charlie Brown, fellow Codette fans, and all the readers of this little short, I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I guess I have two major inspirations for this. First and foremost is Strix Moonwing's awesome story of _Candy For Your Thoughts?_ (After you are done reading TDI Charlie Brown's stuff, go read hers!) I have to admit, this might border on copying, but don't go SOPA on me. I loved her awesome story a hell of a lot, but there was one problem: when she paired up Noah and Owen in her story, Owen was the bride.

Now Owen as a bride is pretty darn funny, but c'mon, Noah in a wedding dress would have been better! Strix Moonwing, everything was wonderful, love your work!

Second inspiration was… well, I wanted to put Noah in a wedding dress.

I have to admit, I really liked the idea of a couple realizing how they feel deep down in the Niagara Falls challenge. It seemed to fit for Cody and Bridgette especially, as I could see them being friends, dealing with issues together, thinking about other girls and boys, until when put in the spot, they would realize just how much they like the other. My apologies if this is cliché now.

Win or lose, I'm very glad I did this short story. It helps me get over my writers block for my novel. And if you have any questions, just ask away.


End file.
